Queimando
by Eterwind
Summary: Eles tentam não ver, mas é isso o que está acontecendo. Lenta, mas certamente, estão queimando.


_Ok, isso seria na 4° Temporada, entre os eps 4 - Metamorphosis - e 10 - Heaven and Hell-. Eu fiz por causa de uma poesia que encontrei no Tumblr. Não sei quem é o autor/autora, mas de qualquer modo, vocês encontrarão o texto dessa pessoa anônima e linda no final da fic._

_Boa leitura, sweeties!_

**Queimando**

Os dois tinham um segredo.

A única coisa que jamais contariam um para o outro.

Um segredo. Um único.

Sam apontara, com razão, que Dean começara a beber mais desde que voltara do Inferno. A bebida, para ele, não era mais algo que lhe dava prazer, algo para diversão e comemorações. Agora se tornara indispensável por sua capacidade de entorpecer os sentidos e distanciar a realidade. No mínimo uma vez a cada começo, meio e final de caso, Dean pegava uma garrafa e a entornava de uma vez só. Ou o copo em um bar qualquer. Às vezes até a seringa que escondia no fundo da bolsa, dependendo da intensidade dos sonhos e do caso que investigassem. O que quer que encontrasse primeiro, na verdade. Não fazia mais distinções.

Um dia, esperando no Impala que Sam terminasse de jogar conversa fora com a mãe de uma das 'vítimas', - cara, o zelador maníaco por limpeza possuído por um demônio apenas trancara os três garotos em uma sala de aula, ele não conseguia considerar isso traumático nem com muito esforço – enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e pegou seu cantil. Tomou um longo gole e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o álcool queimar sua garganta. Não lembrava com o que estava cheio, mas fosse o que fosse era forte e justamente do que precisava. Tomou outro gole e esvaziou o cantil. Concentrou-se na queimação por alguns segundos, no conforto que aquilo lhe trazia. Então abriu os olhos, perguntando-se se ainda teria daquela garrafa no hotel para uma segunda dose.

Girou o cantil de metal na mão, olhando os desenhos em relevo. Não conseguia afastar o sentimento de que havia algo errado enquanto observava os traços. Quando percebeu o que era, franziu o cenho. Não podia ser. Devia ter se confundido. Não era possível...

-Dean, o que você está fazendo com a água benta? Decidiu que é melhor que vodka? – brincou Sam, sentando no banco de passageiro. Dean conseguiu dar um sorriso falso quanto ligava o motor e respondia:

-É, Sammy. Queima igual.

Sam não percebeu o fundo de desespero na voz do outro. Riu e perguntou para onde iriam a seguir, também mascarando o medo, causado pela lembrança ativada pela piada.

Como uma das condições para ensinar Sam a como usar suas habilidades psíquicas, Ruby requisitara sobriedade. Sam prontamente concordara, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que o deixasse mais perto de matar Lilith. Mas o trato não o impedia de beber, apenas de ficar bêbado e incapacitado. Assim, no final de cada treino, ele bebia um gole de alguma coisa para se aquecer e tentar se recuperar da perda de forças. Inclusive, tomara como hábito carregar consigo o cantil de prata de Dean. Lembrava-o do irmão. Do motivo de seu esforço.

Era preciso o lembrete, não porque sua motivação fraquejasse, mas sim porque os treinos o esgotavam. Esgotavam ao extremo. Certa vez, depois de uma longa noite de exorcismos, quase exorcismos e fúteis tentativas de exorcismos, chegou ao quarto de motel que fazia as vezes de casa sem nem conseguir ver direito. Pegou a garrafa de plástico de cima da mesa sem se importar se continha suco ou água ou álcool, mas ao mesmo tempo desejando que fosse álcool. Alegrou-se a constatar que seu desejo fora atendido.

Nunca colocaria vodka em uma garrafa de plástico, usaria o cantil do irmão. Mas Ruby era surpreendentemente caótica e desorganizada para alguém com tantos planos e conhecimentos. Supôs que aquilo era trabalho dela.

Quando esvaziou a garrafa, colocou-a de volta na mesa, meio tonto por causa do álcool e com a garganta queimando. Sorriu ligeiramente, mas o sorriso logo morreu quando olhou para os restos do rótulo da garrafa. Rótulo que ele mesmo arrancara de manhã, para depois encher o recipiente com água benta.

Deveria ter questionado Ruby depois daquilo, ter tentado descobrir o que exatamente estava se tornando. Mas não o fizera. Não podia se dar ao luxo de permitir que a resposta o afastasse de seu objetivo final. Ignorara, ignoraria detalhes se isso significava que em breve conseguiria colocar suas mãos em Lilith.

Mas, mesmo tentando deixar toda a ocasião para lá, não conseguiu esquecer do modo como queimara.

Nunca comentaram sobre o segredo com ninguém, nem quando tempos melhores vieram. Em determinado momento os dois consideraram confidenciar o fato a Cas, mas um olhar ao anjo foi o suficiente para dizer que ele já sabia. Encontraram olhos azuis que perdoavam.

Mesmo assim. Mesmo assim.

Depois daquilo, nunca conseguiram parar de se perguntar quão bons realmente eram.

(i keep a flask of holy water

inside the pocket of my jacket

and i sometimes forget

and swallow it down

instead of alcohol

it burns just the same

and i wonder how good

i really am

-c.u.)


End file.
